Finding You
by ForeverOurs
Summary: Bella is half vamp/half human in search of the mother she never met.Along with her family they move to Forks in search of her.But what she doesn't expect to find is her mate...or two.One calls to her vamp the other to her human side.Who will she choose?


Another day, another place. For as long as I can remember we have been moving from one place to another. Constantly on the run, searching for the one person from my memories. The one person I longed for since the moment of my birth.

After years of searching for her we finally tracked her down to this small town in Washington. Our kind always had to be watchful least our secret be made known. But here it was always raining and remote enough we didn't have to hide. Well not so much me as my father and uncle. They couldn't ever go into the sunlight but I could, I was...different.

I stood before the mirror tracing my face, wondering if my golden-brown eyes were like hers, my father said he used to have blue eyes. Or if my mahogany hair was like hers, it could be from my father because his was dirty blond. My lips were full and red, my cheekbones high and I was tall. He did finally tell me those were from her. Talking about her was hard for him. She was his everything. And she was gone because of me. He made the hardest choice in choosing to save me. He lost her.

"Isabella! Your going to be late for your first day if you don't get down her now." I heard my uncle calling me.

"I'm coming." I replied back. I grabbed my unneeded jacket, for appearances only, and pick up my bag then headed out the door. I was not looking forward to another first day at a new school. At least this was my last year, I was finally a senior!

I found him the kitchen holding out a plate of eggs for me. I wrinkled my nose at them. He saw that look and placed them on the table.

"Sweetness, you know you need to eat them. When was the last time you ate food?"

I thought a moment, "Last week, right before we moved here."

"That's too long, you need to eat. And your eyes are looking browner too. You need to stop neglecting your body." He hugged me.

"I can't help it! Knowing she is here or was recently is twisting my stomach into knots. I can _feel _this is the time we find her! You know it too. Everything I dreamed about is here, _this _is the town!"

I sat down and grabbed the plate. I knew he was right so I began shoveling the eggs in my mouth. I saw from the corner of my eye he turned to look out the kitchen window.

"I know your right too, but we only have 3 months so we don't need to you losing touch with you human side by not eating. As it is your not sleeping deeply so you could be missing something. You have to stay focused. Your dad needs you strong." He kissed the top my head. "Your dad is coming, smile"

I stood up and put my plate in the sink. I felt my dad come up beside me.

"Ready for school baby girl?" He asked my gently. I turned to face him and smiled.

"More than you know dad."

"I know I don't need to remind you to be careful. Call us even if you feel you need us. I'm getting that feeling again. Something is going on and I can't figure it out so please be on guard for _anything_ that feels wrong. I'm going into town today to start searching, use your best judgment if you think you find her. Remember come straight home so we do some training today. Love you baby girl."

And he was out the door. I looked at my uncle and prayed I would find my mother today. I hugged him bye and ran out the door. When I got to the garage I couldn't decide on which vehicle to take. Every new school I took on a different attitude. At the last school I was the shy bookworm. Since I'm going for a more bad girl attitude I decided on my baby. My custom made Ducati 1198. I stored my bag and hoped on the bike. I grinned as I looked my helmet. Black with a female skull wearing a hot pink bow on its head. My uncle...sometimes I worry about him, maybe the change messed his head up.

I pulled out my iPod and started the music. I could feel the pulsing through my body. Music has always been my passion, my way of escaping from the craziness of my life. I guess being born half vampire/half human and in a mental ward will do that to you. Oh yeah and I'm gifted. My thoughts started to drift on the drive to school.

_Flashback***_

_ "Daddy, why am I different from those other kids?" I could see them out the front window, playing and running in the yard. I wasn't aloud to play with other children. I was only aloud to play with my daddy and uncle. We would chase the yummy smelling animals and run faster than the wind. I loved that but I didn't like being lonely. Sometimes I would think about playing with the other kids but they never stayed. They always ran from me._

"_Well baby girl, we are aren't like everyone else. Remember when I explained that you can run faster, and your senses are more enhanced? How your aging is faster than theirs? And you drink animal blood? We are vampires baby..." He went on to explain to me about our way of life and how we had to be careful around humans. We could hurt or even kill them. He explained to me I was only half vampire so I didn't have the desire to drink from humans. I could go outside and I required human food every so often to retain my human abilities. I also slept a few hours at night, that's how I knew I was gifted. I dreamed. I could locate anything or anyone through my dreams. They didn't always tell me the exact spot but they showed me where to look, I just had to figure out the rest. Daddy said that was combination of mommy and daddy's skills._

_end flashback***_

As I pulled in the school lot I noticed it was filled up. I saw another bike near the building so I decided to park there also. I noticed everyone was looking at me as I took off my helmet and stored it. I tried to act cool and collected but my insides were shaking. First days are never fun. I feel like a bug under a microscope. People judged me by my looks. Yes, I was beautiful and I knew I filled out my clothes in all the right spots. But just once I wanted someone to look past that and see _me_. I have a brain and feelings too! I sighed and as I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts, I smelled it.

Vampires. Five different scents to be exact. I looked around but I didn't notice them anywhere. I needed to get my classes from the office so I headed in that direction constantly looking for them. I was excited because it could be her, my mom. Then I got really scared. It was the first time I wondered if she wanted me. Now that I knew she was so close, all my doubts came rushing forward. Immediately I felt a warming calmness surround me. It was caressing my face and tingling my body. I found myself longing for something I've never felt before. _My mate_. I snapped my head up and looked around. I knew that wasn't my usual feelings but I didn't see any vampires around. I shivered suddenly feeling uneasy and ran into the office.

I walked up the counter and the woman glanced up at me. I could see her staring at me with a slightly dazed look in her eyes. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and need to get my class schedule." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and seemed to be collecting her thoughts. "What is your name child?" I giggled to myself. If only she knew I was so much older than I looked.

"Isabella. Isabella Hunter. My dad, James, called yesterday and arranged everything."

"Ah yes. Here we go. Your class schedule, map and class attendance slip. Have each teacher sigh this and return it today. Here is your locker and combination. I have assigned a student to show you around. Her name is Charlotte and here she comes now". I slowly turned around and noticed she was one of the scents I smelled earlier. I felt my body tense up as I raised my eyes to hers. She was smiling at me like she a secret. I shyly grinned back and walked over to what I hoped was the path to my future.

Even more than before I felt this was where I was supposed to be. Everything was leading me here.

_JPOV_

"Dude! Hurry were gonna be late if you don't get down here now!" Peter's voice drifted up to me. I could here hear Charlotte telling me to stop yelling and hit him on the head. Like we need to yell. Sometimes he is worse than a child.

He was excited about something but wouldn't tell me what was going on. Peter knew _things._ But he wasn't sharing. I could make him but chose to let him have his fun. Charlotte came into my room and took a good look at me.

She walked into my closet and grabbed a shirt. "Major, put this one on. Trust me." She smiled at me and walked out. Figuring it was a female fashion thing I let it slide and changed into the fitted long sleeve black t-shirt she gave me. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Lets roll." I headed outside and headed for my car. Peter was already there and threw me my bike keys. "Major, I would suggest you take the bike today." He smiled at me and got into the car and they drove away. Yep, something was defiantly up. I shrugged and got onto my bike and headed to school. I still couldn't figure out why they decided to come here for school. But since I was bored lately I just went along with it. Usually I made the decisions for us but they were pretty adamant about this.

Pulling into the lot I felt excitement running through everyone. Everyone was talking about the new student starting today. I was only mildly curious. Humans stopped amusing me long ago. I parked my bike in the space by the building and walked into the building to find Peter and Charlotte. They were at my locker talking softly. As I walked I heard "_Shes here_". They both looked at me and grinned. Now I was getting suspicious. The bell rang so I wasn't able to question them. I leaned in and spoke softly

"We _**will**_ address this later." I walked away leaving them staring after me. They knew that tone, the Major was speaking. I wasn't playing around. They will answer my questions.

I just wasn't sure I was going to like their answers.


End file.
